Life in the Ocean
by Evershine of FrostClan
Summary: When all of the cats of OceanClan share their most amazing experiences, things can get crazy. Join these fun-loving cats as they show you what life can feel like when you are in the ocean. Rated T just in case.
1. OceanClan Allegiances

**Hey, sorry that I've been on such a long hiatus. I'm halfway through my next chapters for The Rise of FrostClan and Creative Names, Crazy Stories, and in addition I'm halfway through a one-shot that could grow depending on what you guys say. This OceanClan Allegiances document was in my documents, so I opened it and it inspired me to do a story all about the cats of this clan. There are going to be a lot of chapters, each one covering one day of importance in each of their lives in chronological order, and day after day. I think it'll be cool because, for instance, I can have Icefeather's birthing experience, Reedstar becoming leader after Seastar passes on, and even Wondergaze's death and trip to StarClan. I think that'll be my ending. I also think I'll have another "book" after this. So, tell me what you think!**

* * *

**OceanClan Allegiances**

Leader: Seastar; tortoiseshell tom with pale green eyes, warrior name Sealoss, named for his discovery- his parents, loners, died saving him from falling in the sea after he'd been attacked by rogues on a cliff above the water as a kit. On the shore OceanClan apprentices found him and brought him back to camp and he was accepted into the clan.

Deputy: Reedtail; dark tabby tom with amber eyes, brother of Silentstep and Lunargaze.

Medicine Cat: Lunalight; silver she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes, sister of Evershine and Moonstream.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Mosspaw; dark tabby she-cat with green eyes, found as an abandoned kit.

Warriors:

Silentstep; dark tabby tom with amber eyes, brother of Reedtail and Lunargaze.

Cheetahfang; golden tom with black spots and amber eyes, brother of Leopardclaw, Tigerstorm, and Lionstripes.

Crystaleye; dark gray she-cat with lighter flecks on her back with varying shades with ice-blue eyes, sister of Icefeather.

Lunargaze; black she-cat with dark-blue eyes, sister of Silentstep and Reedtail.

Rubysun; golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, siblings all died of greencough.

Moonstream; spotted blue-gray tom with pale green eyes, brother of Lunalight and Evershine.

Lionstripes; orange she-cat with green eyes, sister of Leopardclaw, Tigerstorm, and Cheetahfang.

Tigerstorm; orange tom with black stripes and amber eyes, brother of Leopardclaw, Cheetahfang, and Lionstripes.

Leopardclaw; golden she-cat with black circle-like splotches along her fur with green eyes, sister of Tigerstorm, Lionstripes, and Cheetahfang.

Apprentices:

Diamondpaw; cream-colored tom with amazingly rare clear eyes, no siblings.

Ivypaw; tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, sister of Twistedmind.

Skypaw; blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes, sister of Stonepaw.

Stonepaw; blue-gray tom with pale green eyes, brother of Skypaw.

Twistedpaw; black-and-white tom with amber eyes, brother of Ivypaw.

Queens:

Evershine; golden tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Mate: Reedtail. Kits: Flamekit, Twigkit, Seakit (adoptive).

Icefeather; silver she-cat with darker flecks on her back and muzzle of varying shades with ice-blue eyes, sister of Crystaleye. Mate: Tigerstorm. Kits: currently pregnant.

Meadowflower; light tabby she-cat with vibrant green eyes, no siblings. Mate: Silentstep. Kits: Willowkit, Oakkit.

Kits:

Flamekit; golden tabby tom with pale green eyes, brother of Twigkit.

Seakit; pale she-cat with darker spots, her mother, Petaldew, died in kitting and Seakit is being raised by Evershine with Twigkit and Flamekit.

Twigkit; tabby tom with bright green eyes, brother of Flamekit.

Willowkit; dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes, sister of Oakkit.

Oakkit; light tabby tom with amber eyes, brother of Willowkit.

Elders:

Wondergaze; old medicine cat, brown tabby with a plume-like tail and pale green eyes.

* * *

**Yes, I use Evershine in a lot of my stories. Deal with it. He-he-he...  
**

**Evershine of FrostClan**


	2. Prologue

**Note- this prologue is not in the same form as the rest of them are. This is the underlying cause for OceanClan's existence. It is in a story form, as though an elder were passing it on to apprentices and kits.**

* * *

**Prologue: OceanClan's Birth**

The moon shone brightly over the tallest trees of the forest that full moon and all cats from across the sun-drown-place, which we now call the sea or the ocean, and all cats from the forest met on the shore of the water. The cats stared at the glistening waves, mesmerized by their gentle motions. They had all been drawn there for different reasons- reasons that even they themselves did not know. Those cats knew not of StarClan, not of the Warrior Code, not even of sharing tongues. All were loners and rogues who'd never been around as many cats as they saw then before.

Not long after the last cat arrived did the spirits of our long-passed ancestors appear. They were padding along the top of the water as though they were incapable of sinking into it and needing to swim against the strong currents. None of the cats spoke until all of the cats of StarClan had reached the shore and surrounded them, and even them it was an ancestor that spoke. He had dark silver fur with darker specks on his back.

"The sea- or sun-drown-place, as you say- has many mysteries, does it not?" His voice boomed around the clearing; every cat froze except one who padded towards the mystery cat, eyes full of shock and amazement. The loner's fur was a cream color, and his eyes the rarest color among cats. Only one cat had dark-blue eyes with aqua stripes running through them. It was a good omen for him; trust me when I say that.

"Storm?" murmured the loner. "I-Is that you?" Storm nodded, and while he looked as serious as ever, a glimmer of happiness was shining in his eyes.

"Ocean, you have a great destiny." Storm gazed at all of the cats. "The rest of you can as well. It all depends on everything I am about to tell you. So listen closely, and listen well."

Storm spoke through out the night until the moon was just above the ocean. He spoke of the clans and why they were there, of the reasons to join and how if any cats didn't wish to join how their territory would be safe and respected. Once he was done his mouth was not tired and his tough was not numb and raw. That never happens to our ancestors. All of the other cats had wide eyes and their mouths hung open.

Ocean was silent for a moment, but then spoke. "And I am to lead these cats?" Storm nodded and Ocean went to stand by him. "I accept the position of leader of my clan."

"It shall be OceanClan," yowled Storm. About ten cats padded forward to sit in front of their new leader, whether they were kits or elders. Others were more hesitant, though the clan ended up with nine warriors, the deputy, medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, three apprentices, a queen, two kits, and an elder.

The next night Ocean returned to the shore. There he received his new name, his nine lives, and OceanClan was officially a clan. Those cats existed about seven generations before me, but are always watching over us. From now on we always gather on the Moonshore to share tongues and simply relax every full moon. The tradition will always live on, and perhaps one day you, even, could be as great a leader as Oceanstar, the fabled one, was.

* * *

**R&R! I couldn't think of much for this, sorry.**

**Evershine of FrostClan**


	3. 1: Breaking the Silence

**'-Evanessence-'- ****Thanks for the review! Yeah, Storm is a pretty cool name. ;D  
**

**Oh, and guys, I kinda messed up Seakit's description. She's a pale **_**silver**_** she-cat with darker spots and **_**blue eyes**_**. Also, she was found being chased by a dog. Her mother was a loner that abandoned her. Sorry. :P Thanks. :P**

* * *

**Chapter One: Breaking the Silence**

A young, silver kit with dark gray spots padded weakly along the shore of the sea. Her pelt was ruffled and matted from dirt and grime, while her usually vibrant blue eyes had turned dull and frightened. A distant dog's bark froze her and she turned to the source. Slowly it grew louder and louder until the dog, some rope-thing flailing beside it, was in view. The kit didn't think she could make it, but knew she had to try to get away.

Muscles screaming in protest, she ran forward as fast as she could into the forest. The dog only grew closer, and she feared that looking back would just slow her down.

It was not long before her muscles gave out. She fell to the forest floor, unable to move anything but her eyes. She knew death awaited her. "No… mother… why…" she murmured hoarsely.

Suddenly a tremendous yowl rang out as a tortoiseshell tom with pale green eyes bounded in front of her to face the dog. Three other cats followed him- one was a dark tabby tom with amber eyes, another was a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and then a smaller cream-colored tom with the most amazing clear eyes. All of the cats except the small one ran forward to attack the dog.

"Oh my StarClan…" he murmured, inspecting her. The kit tried to back away, but was too weak. "I'm Diamondpaw," he mentioned, sitting down beside her. "What's your's?"

The kit searched her memory for the answer, realizing that her mother hadn't given her a name, even though she'd nursed her for about five moons. "I don't know," she croaked hoarsely.

Diamondpaw stared at her with wide eyes. "Well, for now I'll call you Silver. I think you'll like it back at camp- if Seastar allows you.

Silver gave Diamondpaw a confused glance. She had no idea of what he was talking about… camp? Were these cats rogues? Sighing, she shook her head. The cats that had gone to chase after the dog appeared from behind some bushes and crowded around her.

"She's O.K," reported Diamondpaw, "But she's really weak. She doesn't have a name, so for now I'm calling her Silver. Seastar, we're taking her back to camp, right?"

The tortoiseshell cat nodded. "Silver, do you have a mother or father? Did you wander away?" he asked softly. "I want to know so that we don't get accused of taking you."

Silver hesitated, but then mewed, "My father is dead and my mother abandoned me. I don't know why, but she did, and now I'm alone."

Seastar turned to the golden tabby. "Rubysun," he murmured, "fetch some prey." He watched her until she disappeared into the undergrowth. Then he turned to the dark tabby. "Silentstep, you and Diamondpaw stay here and guard Silver. I'll go fetch Lunalight."

He ran off, leaving Silentstep and Diamondpaw sitting next to her. "Who's Lunalight?" asked Silver, confused.

"Lunalight's our medicine cat," mewed Diamondpaw patiently. "She heals cats and talks to StarClan." The kind tom smiled. "It's not like I expect you to know what StarClan is, either. StarClan consists of all of our warrior ancestors. I think they can even predict the future!" he blurted.

Silentstep growled at Diamondpaw. "What have I taught you? Never give information to strangers!"

Diamondpaw stared at the older cat. "Silver doesn't have anywhere else to go! What kind of a mentor are you?"

They stared at each other for a while until Silentstep flicked his tail and padded a few fox-lengths away to sit under an oak tree. Diamondpaw sighed a bit regretfully. "Is he always so…" Silver couldn't think of a word to describe him.

"Pessimistic? He pretty much is," Diamondpaw mewed. "But I think he's just anxious that there's a dog on our territory. Sometimes the way he judges a situation makes a lot of sense but… you know. He'd be deputy if he was more enjoyable, but Reedtail, his brother, is much more fitted for the position… which is why _he_'s deputy."

"What's a deputy?" asked Silver. "Is it a leader?"

Diamondpaw shook his head. "A leader gets nine lives and the last part of his name is changed to star."

"Like Seastar?"

"Yeah. A deputy is their next-in-line, and they handle border patrols, they take care of the camp when the leader is gone, they help the leader with things, stuff like that."

Silver nodded. Rubysun pushed herself through the undergrowth carrying a rabbit and two mice. "You and Diamondpaw can share the rabbit," she mewed. "Silentstep and I will have the mice." Diamondpaw walked over and took the rabbit. Silver marveled at the size.

"Will we be able to finish that?" she asked, astonished.

Diamondpaw simply let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "You'd be surprised. You look starved, and I could eat that dog that was chasing you if I tried. Here, have a bite."

He nudged the lifeless body towards her, and she stretched forward to take a bite. The meat was juicy and tender, and Silver's small teeth cut right through.

"It's amazing!" she mewed when she gulped it down.

Diamondpaw stared at her. "You've never had a rabbit?"

Silver sighed. "I've never had any prey. My mom didn't wean me before she abandoned me. All she ever did was do stuff for me. Maybe she though she was supposed to abandon me. I don't think she'd ever known any cat other then me and my father."

Diamondpaw took a bite of the fresh-kill. "You're a very smart cat. Do you realize that? You have so much knowledge that if you didn't have your kitten fur still, some cats might mistake you for a small warrior!"

A rustling in the leaves informed the cats that Seastar had arrived again. Silver had so many questions for the powerful-looking cat, but she'd ask them later. Behind the tortoiseshell came two other cats. One was a silver she-cat with darker stripes, and the other was a smaller tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Seastar padded straight to Silver. "Lunalight, here is Silver." He meowed. The silver she-cat padded forward.

"Is she hurt?" she asked softly. "Or just weak? She looks very tired… my! I do believe she's no older then Evershine's kits Firekit and Twigkit!"

Seastar nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Mosspaw," called Lunalight, "Get me some thyme, coltsfoot, and a few poppy seeds."

The young tabby nodded and set down her supplies while Lunalight continued to inspect Silver. Mosspaw put some black seeds on the ground in front of Silver and instructed her to eat them. Lunalight gave her the thyme and coltsfoot, but suddenly she fell asleep and everything disappeared…

* * *

Silver woke up. The sun was almost at it's peak. She was laying in a warm nest next to two kits and an older cat, all of which she'd never met before. The older cat, a golden tabby she-cat, opened one green eye and smiled. "Hello," murmured the cat. "I am Evershine. Seastar told me to take care of you. You are Silver, they said, but I believe you will receive your clan name today."

"Where are we?" asked Silver.

"This is the nursery," mewed Evershine. "It's where cats that are pregnant go to prepare for kits and take care of them." She motioned to the orange and tabby kits next to her. "These two are my darlings."

Silver nodded. "May I explore the camp? I promise not to leave, not like I have anywhere to go."

Evershine smiled. "I believe you. Actually, Seastar told me to send you to his den when you woke up. He might give you a tour of the camp."

Purring in gratitude, Silver thanked her foster mother and slid out of the nursery. Suddenly she realized she didn't know where to go to find Seastar's den. She glanced around and headed towards a small cave. It looked big enough to have a nicely sized pool of water in it, but when she entered a cascade of unfamiliar scents wreathed around her.

"Hello," purred a recognizable voice. Silver glanced around in the shade and was able to see the faint outline of Lunalight. "Silver, it's nice to see you're awake!"

Nodding respectfully, Silver asked, "Where is Seastar's den? He wants to see me there."

Lunalight padded to the entrance and beckoned for Silver to follow. The silver-gray she-cats stood at the entrance of the cool stone cave and Lunalight pointed towards a dead, carved out tree-trunk. "There is the leader's den. Seastar should be waiting in there."

Silver thanked the medicine cat and padded towards the old tree. Surveying the camp on her way, she decided that many cats most likely lived there. She spotted Diamondpaw by the fresh-kill pile and mewed a greeting. Diamondpaw glanced up from his vole and mewed happily. _At least I've made one friend,_ she thought.

Before she entered Seastar's den she called in, "Seastar? Are you there?"

"Yes, come in!" replied Seastar's voice.

Silver entered through the small hole and glanced around. Seastar was laying in a soft-looking nest of moss, feathers, and sand, similar to the ones of the nursery and medicine cat den.

The tortoiseshell leader purred. "Silver, do you know what I've been doing?" Silver shook her head and Seastar continued. "I've been deciding on your clan name- we are going to have your ceremony for joining the clans at sun-high!"

Silver purred harder then she ever had before. "That's wonderful!" she mewed. "Oh, uh, my name won't be Silverkit, right? I want something that's based more on my personality then my appearance."

Seastar smiled. "Don't worry about that. I think you'll be pleased with your name. Go on out. I think you'd like some fresh-kill, hmm?" Smiling, Silver padded over to Seastar, gave him a thankful lick, and ran out of the den. Diamondpaw was still at the fresh-kill pile, and he was grooming himself. He purred when Silver started padding over to the pile. She grabbed a starling and smiled at Diamondpaw.

"Seastar said I'd get my name at sun-high!" she shrieked happily.

Diamondpaw gave her a congratulatory lick. "That's great!" he decided. "Do you know what it'll be? Not Silverkit, I hope…"

Silver rolled her eyes. "You came up with it and you don't like it?" she mewed. "That's odd."

Diamondpaw seemed to blush a bit under his fur. "Well, it was spur of the moment, you know? I think something like Breezekit, maybe… perhaps Oceankit… oh, Seakit! That would be great for you."

"In honor of the great leader?" she joked.

Diamondpaw gave her a surprised look. "Wow, you know the funny thing about that?" he asked. "I forgot that was his name for a second!"

"Woah," murmured Silver. "Hmm… Seakit… I like that name. Wouldn't it be funny if Seastar named me that?"

Diamondpaw shuffled his paws. "Yeah, it would be quite the coincident."

She gave him a confused glance but didn't ask him anything. While she'd been chatting, she'd been plucking the feathers off of her bird, and it was practically bare by the time she dug her small teeth in. It wasn't very filling, but she didn't need much. By the time she'd finished and Diamondpaw had showed her what to do with the bones, Seastar had leapt atop the vine-covered tree-stump next to the fresh-kill pile and had yowled what sounded like an alert to gather: "Let all cats of OceanClan gather beneath the Vinestump for a clan meeting!"

Seastar winked at her from the stump and motioned for her to sit up near the bottom of the stump. Diamondpaw sat a little ways away where the cats were gathering, and a dark tabby tom with amber eyes that looked similar to Silentstep sat next to Silver. He smiled calmly and mewed, "I am Reedtail, deputy of OceanClan. It's nice to finally meet you." Luna

Seastar glanced around and let out a yowl to quiet down the crowd. "I am sure you all have heard that an abandoned she-kit is joining our clan today. I will now perform her naming ceremony."

Silver sat up straight and listened to the ceremony.

"We gather here to welcome a new cat into our clan and to give her the clan name she deserves. I have decided to name her Seakit."

Seakit's eyes went wide and she whipped her head to Diamondpaw, who was gleaming with happiness.

"Coincidence?" she mouthed. Diamondpaw shrugged and began calling her by her new name. Soon the whole clan was chanting, "Seakit! Seakit! Seakit!"

Seakit smiled and closed her eyes as if basking in the sun. She was glad that the clan was so readily able to accept her.

Once the cheering died down, Seastar was not done. "Let this day symbolize an amazing event, one that hasn't happened for moons. Seakit, your ceremony is breaking the silence."

* * *

**Like it? Tell me what you thought- R&R!**

**Evershine of FrostClan**


End file.
